And She Was His
by dragoons1864
Summary: A sequel to First Contact.One shot Shepkarian. Shepard and Garrus finally admitting all their feelings. They continue their relationship despite being away from each other for so long. They end up learning though that their parents have some history of their own that they never knew. Warning! There are sex scenes.


Garrus hesitated as he stood by her bathroom listening to her shower. He didn't feel appropriate in going into her shower so he opted to just stand there, like a hawkward. Shepard had made that joke to him once stating it was a meme. Humans were so alien to him, but his father and mother surprised him.

'"Garrus, do you remember the first contact war?" Garloc said looking at his son over the vid com.

"Yes, you had to fight the humans," he said placing his scope down.

"We both spent time with the humans," Valaria chimed in, "They are good and from what you've told of us of Shepard she is the best for you. After all she saved you more than once."

"Wait so you both are saying I should go for it?"

"Son, that is exactly what we are saying," his father mandibles flared in a smirk, "But be sure to shower before you bed her. Also I can send videos on the humans so you know how to handle her properly."

"Dad…" Garrus felt the heat rise in his face and his sub harmonics tinged with embarrassment.

"At some point though we need to meet her in person. As well as her parents," his mother said looking at his father. But he caught it the sub harmonics tinged with a secret they wouldn't tell him.

"You both haven't told me what you really did in the war-"

"Not important," his father said cutting him off, his mandibles rubbed his jaw before he relaxed, "We'll tell you the full story soon enough."

"We love you, son," Valaria said before they cut the conversation.'

Garrus looked up to see Shepard walking out of the shower in her skin tight black dress. He couldn't deny it her curves were pretty nice.

"Hey. I brought wine. Best I could afford on a vigilante's salary." He watched her lips grow from shock to a broad smile as she folded her arms over her chest and rested her weight more on her left foot. He felt his stomach flutter and he decided it would be best to do something now. He rushed over to the cabins entertainment system. He just pushed play before hearing the club like beats play. 'Damn it, not the best mood music. Crap just roll with it.'

He spread his arms wide trying to appear confident. Shepard snorted a bit as she watched him strut in front of the fish tank. But her smile didn't leave, he hoped that was a good sign. She then approached him and he felt his tongue get twisted the closer she got. His eyes observing how her legs bent, how her hips swayed in the motion, and how her hair moved on it's own.

"If you were a turian, I'd be complimenting your waist or your fringe. So…" he wished he could face palm himself, 'if you were a turian. Garrus this is Shepard, she is better than any turian out there. And she's the only thing left in this screwed up world I can trust.'

"Your uh, hair looks good. And your waist is…" He looked down at the c shaped curve of her waist, "very supportive. Hopefully that's not offensive in human culture."

He looked up to see her smiling even bigger to the point some of her teeth showed.

"Crap, I should've-"

"Whoa!" Garrus froze as Shepard raised her hand to him to draw his attention, "Consider me seduced, smooth talker. Now shut up and stop worrying."

He watched as she went over and turned the music off. He was now very nervous. Did he get things wrong? Crap, his father told him to watch the vids. He had showered his plates soft and squishy now, and Mordin had provided a gel to keep him from tearing her with his talons that he had applied. But was her reaction just then a good thing or not? She walked back over to him and he decided he should talk, explain how much she means to him.

"I just...I've seen so many things go wrong, Shepard. My work at C-Sec, what happened with Sidonis…" He looked at her face as she looked up at him concern and he could see it, feel it love for him. "I want something to go right. Just once. Just…"

She stepped forward placing a hand on his recently damaged mandible, and suddenly it was like time had froze. He pressed his forehead to hers inhaling her scent. This was the woman he had fallen in love with and just now he finally was allowing his feelings of attraction to her be allowed. She had allowed her feelings a while ago to appear for him, and she was not holding back in letting others know how much she cared about him. As soon as he got a lead on Sidonis she made it a top priority. Every mission they went on when she could she took him with her. Even when they first met he was always her right hand man, and she had always allowed an open heart to him. She rejected Kaidan and Liara, was it because she was waiting for him?

"Garrus," he looked at her pulling away only to have her place a hand under his fringe. He shuffled a bit feeling the erotic sensation bubble to life from her touch, "I was always afraid that you would reject me, to be honest. When I first brought this up, well...I was unsure. Watching you all those years ago, working on the Mako, that was when I truly fell in love. This being despite my parents interactions with the turians in the first contact war. I've always wanted to be yours."

He saw it in her eyes and he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her close to him. He pressed her forehead to his and he allowed a purr to rumble from his chest.

"Shepard, please let me make you mine."

"Yes." She placed her lips gently to his. He pulled back looking at her confused, "Sorry, that's how humans well, get intimate with each other."

"Huh, interesting," he said setting the wine down on the desk, "My mother would press her mouth to mine in order to feed me but that was as a child. This though, it's strange and...I like it."

Her face lit up as he decided to do the action himself first. He pressed his mouth to hers. He then felt something wet and thick lick his mouth he opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing only to have her tongue dart into his mouth. She found his tongue and he froze as she danced her tongue against his.

He finally allowed himself to follow her movements and he slowly found that he liked it. He then groaned as she licked his mandibles. She pulled back smirking, before her hands found their way to his waist and she squeezed gently. He groaned before he looked at her shocked.

"Wait how do you know a turians body so well Shepard?" He stepped back a little to only see her staring at his waist. He already knew he was primed but he needed some answers. She sighed before she walked to the bed and patted for him to sit down.

"Might want to grab that wine."

Now he was extra nervous. 'Had she had a relationship with a turian before him? Was he not her first turian? Why am I even jealous?' He grabbed the bottle and two glasses before he walked over to her. He knew the feeling of jealousy was uncalled for, after all he had slept with plenty of other turian women, so why should he be jealous of her sleeping with another? But damn it, he was very jealous.

"Garrus, as I said my parents fought in the First Contact War," she began sipping some of the wine he poured, "But things went wrong really fast. My mother and father got separated."

He nodded deciding to down the full cup of wine before pouring himself another. Earning a small smile and chuckle from her. He wasn't sure where this was going.

"My mother got trapped with a turian on Shanxi. She and that turian decided they would keep each other alive, when they both learned they had a family back home to return to. She learned some secrets from this turian, some sexually arousing secrets."

He sputtered when he began to realize where this was going. He wiped his mouth looking at Shepard's smirk.

"My mother always hoped I'd fall in love with a turian," she got up and turned to him before she straddled his hips placing a hand on his mandible and brushing a thumb on it causing him to groan, "She would always say, 'Shepard you have to marry a turian they have gorgeous fringes.'"

She slid a hand up to his fringe squeezing just a bit. He hissed as she smiled at his reaction.

"'They have such fun to kiss mouths with mandibles that react to your tongue,'" she leaned forward and licked his mandible. Garrus shifted his legs apart as he felt his plates part again, 'Damn, I can't let her get too far."

"'And their waist,'" she was cut off being flipped around onto her back with Garrus above her she smiled at him placing her arms above her head, "'their waist is the most erogenous zone for them. Only squeeze it when they want you too.'"

"Your mother slept with a turian?"

"Hah, no, she told me that she had done all these things by accident to the turian she was helping to survive with. He then had to relieve himself. She of course watched, told me that your penis is quite the glorious prize to behold. Long and thick with beautiful blue ridges on it."

He twitched at that, he growled before he took his gloves off and proceeded to take her dress off. Shepard shivered from the sudden exposure to her skin. But she trusted him fully. He stared at her bra giving a soft chuckle.

"What?"

"Female turians will wear fake breasts too. They seem to think that all aliens enjoy them."

"These aren't fake Garrus," she narrowed her eyes at him before she unclipped her bra. Her breasts sank more from the freedom of the bra. She took his hand and place it over her breast. His eyes grew before he squeezed a little too hard, "Ow, not so hard big guy."

He stopped and then looked at her again. They were real, soft yet firm. And the nub things, nipples was what his dad had called them? He leaned down trying to remember what his father had said in the message, 'lick each nipple, massage one with your blunted talon and use your tongue to massage the other.' He licked one of her nipples earning him a soft moan as her hands gripped his biceps. He purred at her reply and licked the other before he proceeded to massage them. She let out gasps and soft moans.

He was startled when the nipples became hard. He then remembered what his father said, 'trail your tongue down her stomach, play around her belly button as they're called. Then you'll find some hair down there, if you search you'll find some folds of skin and a nub. Between the folds is her entrance place a talon inside of the entrance and be sure to massage that nub with your tongue.'

Garrus sat up looking at Shepard. Her face and neck were flushed and she was breathing more rapidly than usual. He decided before he'd travel further to embrace her.

"Garrus?"

"Let me feel and know this is real, not just a dream or imagination."

She understood gently petting his fringe. He growled before he grinded himself against her. She groaned her hot core slick and ready for him. He pulled back before he trailed her stomach with his tongue. She arched her back in pleasant response, he then made it to her pants where he didn't remove his tongue. He took both his talons and removed her panties off from her, exposing her core. She shivered from the exposure before she cried out when he licked her nub and inserted one of his long fingers. He began the methodical work of exploring all of her insides. Her many ridges and folds and then he found a squishy mound that he liked and he kept his main attention and pressure there.

"Garrus…I, uhn, I!" Shepard threw back her head as she orgasmed. Sparks flashing before her eyes. Her hips shook as her inner muscles squeezed tight against his finger. Her jaw was slack, as her body rushed up and down in the waves. She finally relaxed before he withdrew his finger causing her to convulse again. Garrus watched as she came down from her high before he took his pants off as quickly as he could. His breath was short and quick now and he was twitching furiously. Precum soaked him and he was ready for her. She looked at him seeing his burning need and she angled her hips in welcome to him.

He pressed against her entrance before he slowly pressed against it. He felt her opening gently. Spreading to accommodate the head of his penis. He hissed as she groaned and gasped at his entrance. He continued pressing into her, feeling her folds engulf him in welcome squeezing him until he hit her very inner core. She arched her back high as her breasts buried into his chest plates. He shivered letting himself get comfortable with this new body. Female turians were never so wet or soft. And they never squeezed so much.

"Shep-Shepard, spirits you feel so...unh so good." He started to withdraw himself feeling her clamp on him tighter as he moved out leaving just the head in before he plunged back into her, "Shepard!"

"Garrus, unh!" She threw her head back as he started slow before he picked up the pace. Each entry caused her uterus to shiver in joy, each exit rubbed her g-spot. And the way he leaned against her his lower plates helped rub her clitoris.

"I love you….Shepard! Unh, I've... always loved….ugh! You! Hah."

"Ah, Garrus! Me...Unh, me too! Ahhh, uh, I love you...unh too!"

His hips continued their thrust as Shepard thrust her hips in greeting to his. They both now were breathless and all they could do was cry and moan. Garrus felt it his climax building, he squeezed wanting to see Shepard cum again. She was so close her body was shaking as her mind filled with a cloud of ecstasy. He waited a while more before he slammed hard against her releasing his seed into her. Her eyes burst with sparks as her entire body shook from her release. Her muscles milked him dry before he finally was able to pull out from her. He rolled over to her side laying flat on his back panting.

"Wow, Garrus, just...wow," she said laying half of herself on him, entwining her legs around his own. He gave a few chuckles between breaths before he held her close against him. She was wet all over, and her core dripped of her own fluids and his. He knew that soon they would need to shower, but for now he wanted nothing more than to hold Commander Shepard in his arms. To know that she was not only the one who would save this galaxy, but that she was the one who saved his broken heart.

"What I said before," Garrus looked at her, "It's true, I love you Shepard. I always will. No matter what hell you find I will always be right beside you. Always your right hand man."

"I love you too," she said running a hand along his injured mandible, "And thank you for always being here for me. I don't know what I would do without my turian man beside me."

He chuckled a bit before pulling her closer to him. She sighed into his chest before they dozed off.

…

"Commander Shepard you are hereby discharged from the Alliance fleet," roars of outrage filled the room as Garrus being held back by a man named Vega watched Shepard take the discharge with grace. "We have discharged you for working with a known terrorist group, as well as the destruction of a mass relay and three hundred six thousand batarian lives. You'll be placed under house arrest, until it is determined to exile or to turn you over to the council. You may not talk to any of your crew and they shall be disbanded. This trial is adjourned."

Garrus, snarled before he yelled her name. She looked at him with sorrow filled eyes. His jaw slack as she allowed them to handcuff her and lead her away. What were they going to do now that the only person who knew the reapers was being locked away like a common thief. He slammed his fist into the siding of the seating area, denting it.

"Wow, I was not holding you back, was I." James looked at him. He said nothing before he stormed down the seating area over to Anderson.

"Why did you let that happen!?" He wanted to throw him around for not doing more to help Shepard, but when he looked at him he could tell Anderson was as upset as he was.

"She told me to give you a message," Anderson handed the datapad to him, "We need you to remain calm, she needs you now more than ever. I don't know when we will be able to get her out, but wait for her, don't give up on her yet."

"I would never give up on her."

"Good," he placed a hand on his shoulder before he walked away with James following.

He looked at the pad, deciding to open it when he would be gone. He headed to the docking showing his travel pass. He was given the go ahead before he boarded the human civilian ship. Small kids ran around as older people talked with others. Some giving nasty looks at him. He didn't care, he already knew that most humans and turians were still cut throat enemies. He found a good seat far enough away from people, he sat down looking out the emergency doors window.

"Garrus?" He looked up at the familiar quarian he knew.

"Hey Tali, going the same way?"

"Yeah, one of the quarian fleet ships is near Palavin they told me I can head back with them. You know as an official Ambassador and all," she set her bag in the overhead compartment before she sat down across from him, "I can't believe they did that to Shepard. She has done more for them then I can even explain."

"Well the quarians were ready to exile you Tali, I think we just hate when people try to do the right thing."

"I know, but she did so much. Stopping Saren and the geth from bringing the reapers back sooner. Getting the humans a seat on the council. Keelah, she also sacrificed her own feelings to put someone in the seat who could do the job," Tali leaned back huffing in frustration, "And she saves the galaxy again from the reapers coming here early and they just lock her away and pretend as if she never existed. Those Bosh'tets."

"Yeah," he took out the pad and opened the only message on it. Tali noticed but she decided to open her omnitool and do some research on her newest messages leaving Garrus alone. He choked back an angry cry from his throat at the first words.

'Comparu, my ecus. I love you Garrus. I knew this would happen, Hackett warned me of it but I didn't wish to tell you. I don't want you to wait for me again. I already made you wait two years, I won't make you wait any longer for me. This hurts but I refuse to let you hurt not knowing how I am or if I was spared from the death penalty. So I'm asking you to let me go. Good bye my comparu, I will never forget you.'

"Garrus?" He looked up at Tali he felt the tears but refused to acknowledge them. She then grabbed the pad before he could stop her, "Oh Keelah."

"It's fine Tali," he regained himself and sat back in the seat, "I knew that we wouldn't be able to stay together. If it wasn't this it would've been the hatred of our races with us being together. But I'm not going to forget her. Even if she moves on I won't."

"I hope she doesn't." Tali then stayed silent letting Garrus work on the sudden shock he felt.

….

Shepard stared at the screen seeing Palavin burning. 'Garrus, be safe. Be alive.' She looked at James and Liara. Liara's face said it all, she knew of the relationship between the two of them. Cortez set the shuttle down and they charged out shooting down the husks as they moved to the gate. They located the general quickly and asked him what the situation was with the Primarch. He gave them bad news that the primarch was dead and that it would take some time to learn who the knew primarch is.

The tower was broken and husks were making it impossible to repair. Shepard couldn't find time to ask him if Garrus was with them, but she offered the help to get the tower up and running again. They charged and cleared the area of husks allowing Liara to climb up and fix it before they continued to fight. Not long after the general called them back.

"As your partner said, succession is usually simple. But right now. the hierarchy's in chaos...so many dead or MIA."

"I need someone," she said letting her anger build up, "I don't care who, as long as they can get us the turian resources we need."

The general looked away from her. She felt her anger boil and she opened her mouth to speak. But she stopped when she heard him, his sweet voice all too familiar.

"I'm on it, Shepard. We'll find you the primarch." Her heart raced when he came into view.

"Garrus!" She felt herself smile, something she hadn't done for a while. Her love, her comparu was right here in front of her. Safe and alive.

"Vakarian, sir," the general saulted him, "I didn't see you arrive."

"At ease general." He looked back at Shepard as she approached him. 'Spirits she looks so worn. Shepard, I want to hold you in my arms, I want to make sure you're real.'

"You're alive," she said looking at him. Her eyes seemed to sparkle looking at him. He wanted to hug her but he stuck with shaking her hand. He decided to lay his other hand on top hoping to show her he was still hers.

"I'm hard to kill," he said holding her hand a while longer before letting it go, "You should know that."

…

She turned back around looking at his back as he typed away on his console. She made up her mind. All though they had made it clear to each other on the Presidium that they were now true mates, comparu's. She wanted him. They hadn't slept together and each day she was fearing her death. She stormed up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist squeezing. He groaned before he turned to her.

"Shepard-"

"Garrus, I don't know when we will get another chance to be with each other. But I want to be with you now. Can you take a few minutes away from calibrating to do that?"

"Mmm, that may take more than a few minutes but your wish is my command."

He removed his visor and set it down picking her up and setting her on his console. They kissed and she got to work on his armor. He was soon in his under armor and he got to work on her shirt. She noticed that he had blunted his talons now and she smiled realizing it was for her. He pressed a hand to each breast as he licked her jawline and neck.

She bit his fringe causing him to growl before he traveled his hand down her pants. She gasped as he slipped one of his fingers into her folds. She groaned as he worked his finger against her soft spot. She squeezed his fringe with her hand, licking his mandible. He was grateful she took his armor off before working on his arousal. Each stroke of his finger made him quiver with her. She finally threw back her head and orgasmed against his hand. He gave a happy growl as she came down from her high. He slipped himself out through his under armour's slit before he pressed against her opening.

She groaned as she spread to fit him. He savored her folds as she sucked him in. He began to pound against her causing her to moan into his neck. He leaned his face to her shoulder licking there before he bit down. Her skin broke easily and blood filled his mouth. He swallowed it feeling it engorge him more and he began a frantic pace with his hips. Her cries and shouts of his name pushed him further. He didn't care if others could hear them he had just claimed her. She was truly his now. He growled as he reached his climax. Slamming into her causing her to release as well. She convulsed on him milking him dry. Finally they both calmed down and he lowered her with him to the ground.

"I love you Garrus," she said looking at him.

"I love you too," he took a talon and traced her new bite mark, his penis was returning to it's flaccid state and it exited her body, "I've marked you. Now you'll always be my comparu."

She smiled at him before giving him a kiss. They sat for a while then just talking, laughing, kissing, and making love until the ships night cycle started.

…

"Hannah Shepard here."

"Hi mom," she said smiling at hearing her mothers voice on the com.

"Oh, honey! It's so good to hear your voice."

"This is a surprise its been a long time."

"It has I just needed to...I think about you everyday. I try not to worry."

"Shepard."

She turned to look at Garrus carrying a glass of wine for her.

"Oh, who is that honey?"

"Oh right," she took the glass giving Garrus a quick kiss on his mandible, "Mom, this is Garrus, he is from Palavin."

"Palavin?" Her mother asked over the com, "You mean he's a turian? Oh my, honey is he your-"

"Yes mom," she shook her head looking at Garrus.

"Well my goodness, why did you never tell me about him. Garrus what's your full name. Also what is your profession?"

"Mom."

"Well ma'am," he said holding Shepard close to his side and smiling, "My name is Garrus Vakarian. I'm an advisor on the reapers for Palavin."

"Wait, did you just say Vakarian?"

"Yes I did."

There was a long pause and Garrus exchanged a look with Shepard.

"Garrus, is your fathers name Garloc perchance?"

"Yes, wait how do you…?"

"Oh dear, well that is a long story. But would you mind telling your father, Hannah Shepard says hello, and that she is happy they have their family coming together?"

"Mom, wait what-"

"Well I need to go. The crucible isn't going to build itself. Call me again later honey. Love you!"

Shepard stared into space in shock before Garrus brought her back with a bout of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"I actually know the whole story," he set the wine glass down before he pulled up a chair and sat down. He patted his leg, Shepard hesitated before she sat on his leg finishing her wine, "Your parents and my parents apparently helped each other a lot in the war. My father was also excited when I told him I was in love with a Shepard."

"Well it's great you know the story but I don't."

"I'll tell you, and then we can do some other things, for the time until the party."

"Fine but there better be guns in it."

"Oh lots of guns, but none as good as mine."

She chuckled at that before she kissed him and settled in for the story.

….

AN: Hey guys I hesitated on sharing this. This is the idea that led me to writing First Contact. But here you go an idea of why First Contact came to be.


End file.
